


Sinner

by Tasha_T



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha_T/pseuds/Tasha_T
Summary: Julie is coming to terms with her 'lesbianness' with the help of her best friend, Gina . . . and in spite of her less than supportive mother.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It’s always fun to get my Sunday going with a bit of major drama, and this morning’s version was especially good. Yes, my mom was standing in my doorway, her mouth hanging open and her eyes bulging out of her head – not a good look on her. I was amazed how long it took before she could get her voice back, so she could screech loudly how I was a sinner and an abomination and how I was surely going to hell. Nothing like a good Christian woman to show understanding and forgiveness – if not an open mind. 

It really shouldn’t have come as a surprise to her. It had been three months since I’d politely announced at dinner one Saturday night that I kind of liked girls. My mother had looked at me like I’d grown a second head and moved quickly from condemning me to complete denial. My sister gave me the, “Duh, who didn’t know that?” look, while my father just stared at me for a moment, gave me a little smile and nod, and went back to eating. He seemed okay with it – maybe he kind of suspected too – but he couldn’t come right out and say anything without drawing the wrath of my mother.

So mom walking in on me and Steph really shouldn’t have been that big of a surprise. Did I kind of arrange things so she’d catch me? Well, maybe. I did know she usually got home from church on Sunday about eleven thirty – dad was indulging his regular Sunday morning religious experience, on a golf course, and my sister was off somewhere with her friends. 

I had called Steph and invited her over just before eleven. I guess mom heard the screaming coming from my room and came to investigate. I know she’s had sex before – me and my sister appear to be evidence of that – but maybe she didn’t quite understand the meaning of the sounds I was making. Either way, she got a perfect view of her naked daughter screaming like a banshee while our neighbor was busy with her head buried between my legs. It was great while it lasted.

While my mom carried on about me having sex in her house, I just grinned and said, “Well, at least you don’t have to worry about me getting pregnant.” Oddly, that didn’t seem to calm her down too much.

Steph was totally unphased by my mother freaking out like that. She didn’t say a word. She just got up, pulled on her clothes and headed for the door. Mom was yelling at her, convinced she had corrupted her sweet Christian daughter. Well, I was her daughter – she got one out of three things right. 

I pulled on my panties and a t-shirt and walked Steph out. She paused at our door and glanced over at my mother who had followed us and was still regaling us with her biblical analysis of our failings. I was pretty sure mom was planning a good old fashion stoning for us later that day – and not the good kind.

“You okay?” Steph asked. She was a woman of few words, and I guess that was part of the reason I liked her. Steph was a couple years older than me, she was bi (she actually had a boyfriend), and for us, any hook up was just for fun. Maybe that’s why I’d called her today. I guess I also knew this whole huge scene wouldn’t affect her even a little bit.

I gave her a little smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.” I glanced at my mom and then back to her. “I’m sure the bible lessons will go on for a while, but I’m good.”

Steph let out a little laugh, and then turned to leave. Just for fun I grabbed her arm. When she turned back to me, I slipped my arms around her neck, pulled her to me, and gave her a kiss. The noise level dropped immediately. Well, the yelling was replaced by a choking sound. I wondered if my mom was having a coronary. 

“See you later,” I told her.

She just smiled, shrugged and said, “Yeah, sure. Call me,” and then turned and left.

I turned back to mom. I’m sure my satisfied little smile was driving her crazy, so she amped up her yelling even more. 

Eventually I just held up my hand. “Enough, already,” I yelled right back at her.

I was a little surprised when she actually stopped. “I’m going to my room,” I announced and turned and started up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

“You are so grounded, young lady,” my mom yelled after me as I headed up the stairs. “You can stay in that room of yours and just think about your sinful behaviour. Maybe if you pray hard enough and work to change your evil ways God will forgive you. But until then, you’re not to set foot outside of this house without my permission. And don’t even think about talking to that . . . that . . . that evil, evil girl from next door. She has corrupted your soul and led you astray.”

That made me smile. Steph hadn’t quite corrupted me. Actually, the first time we hooked up I was only fifteen and I totally initiated it. 

I was at a party and I’d seen her there. I was just starting to figure myself out. There were plenty of rumors about Steph – not that she seemed to really care about them, even back then – so I found myself watching her and wondering. 

I’d tried to talk to her a couple of times, but she didn’t really want anything to do with a freshman, even if she’d known me pretty much her whole life. Finally, though, I found her out on the back porch, pretty wasted. I was plenty wasted too – it didn’t really take that much – but I convinced her to take a walk with me in the woods that bordered the back of the property. 

We were barely out of sight of the house when I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her. We were so drunk I almost knocked her over. 

She seemed a little surprised, but she made no attempt to stop me. We kissed for a long time, and I even let her feel me up – not that I had much to grope back then. She made me feel weak kneed and definitely very aroused. None of the guys I’d ever kissed had anything close to that kind of effect on me. 

I knew that night that this was what I wanted. I honestly didn’t have any doubts or regrets. This was just who I was.

Shows how much my mom knew. What a surprise.

But then I heard her mutter, “You should keep away from that Gina girl too. She’s definitely a bad influence.”

Gina was my best friend and had been since grade school. She was maybe a little wild, but no more so than any other high school girl. She happened to look and probably act much older, though, so it seemed people didn’t cut her as much slack as they did the typical high school kids.

I had come out to Gina the day after I’d told my family. Telling my family was planned. Telling Gina just seemed to happen.

I’d gone over to her place that Sunday to escape the tension in my house – and by that I mean my mother. I knew her attack would be thoroughly amped up after she got her weekly dose of superiority and hypocrisy down at the church, so there was no way I wanted to be around when she got home. 

I’d found Gina in her back yard, laying on a blanket in the sun, eating a sliced apple and reading a book. She didn’t even look up when I approached. She just said, “Hey, Jules, what’s new? Get up to anything interesting yesterday?”

We’d both worked on Saturday – me during the day and her in the evening – so we hadn’t seen each other. I just shrugged. I was going to say my usual, “Nah, nothing,” but instead I said, “I told my family I’m gay.”

Gina just flipped the page in her book and kept reading. She didn’t even look up at me. After a second she did say, “So does that mean you like other boys?”

I rolled my eyes. Gina had her own very special sense of humor. Usually it was great . . . but there were times when I struggled with it.

“Sorry,” I said with as much attitude as I could muster. “I told them I was a lesbian. Is that better?” I wasn’t convinced the word really made a difference, but apparently Gina had it in her head that it did.

She picked up a slice of apple and munched on it as she continued reading. “It probably is better, because I don’t think you’ve got the equipment to be gay. I mean you’re cute and all, but eventually I think the other guys would feel disappointed.”

Yeah, I kind of wanted to strangle her. She clearly knew she was pushing my buttons, because that’s when she put her book down and looked up at me.

She just smiled ever so sweetly, like she wasn’t being an annoying bitch.

“I said I’m a lesbian,” I huffed, expecting some kind of reaction.

She tilted her head sideways and stared off, like she was thinking. “Yeah, I heard that somewhere.” She grinned at me, obviously having fun at my expense. 

Maybe she noticed I wasn’t too amused – although that fact had never had an impact with her in the past – but she seemed to get somewhat serious. “I know, Jules. I’ve kind of known since . . . probably third grade. No, maybe it was more like fifth grade. Remember Jenny Tompkins? I thought the two of you were going to run off and get married. It was so cute.”

I actually blushed – not something I ever do. I hadn’t thought about Jenny Tompkins in ages. She was so sweet and lovely and I did have a major crush on her – although at the time I had no idea what it meant.

“Just so you know,” Gina continued, quite casually, “that’s not the team I play for . . . in case you were planning on jumping me and trying to stick your tongue down my throat.”

I smiled in spite of myself. Honestly, I would love getting into it with Gina. She was gorgeous. But I’d never had any doubts about her, and anyway, I’d never do anything to jeopardize our friendship. She was just too important to me as a friend.

I plopped down on her blanket beside her. “So, you’re fine being seen hanging out with a lesbian,” I joked.

Gina grinned. “Just so long as you keep your hands where I can see them. I heard your type can be sneaky . . . and you actually know how to get into a bra.”

Yeah, my colossal news had absolutely no impact on Gina and our friendship, which was a huge relief to me. I just couldn’t imagine my life without my best friend. That’s why my mom’s crazy muttering had gotten my attention. 

I stopped half way up the stairs, turned, and came back down a few steps so I could see her. I fixed her with a hard look. I was always a very determined person – stubborn was a phrase often used to describe me. It usually wasn’t spoken like people thought it was a good thing.

But this did get me to the point of this whole little exercise. I really didn’t do all this just to mess with my mother. Sure, that was kind of an added bonus, but it really wasn’t the point. The point was boundaries. We needed to establish some.

“Mom, I’m eighteen, I have, like, two months left in school until I graduate, I have a job, I have my own car, my own money, my own phone, which I pay for, and in case you haven’t noticed, my own life. You may not approve of who I am or what I am, but that’s not going to change.”

“With God’s help, even the worst sinner can be saved,” she intoned. 

It was getting clear that she wasn’t going to bend easily. That was fine. Like I said, I’m plenty stubborn, so I’d just wear her down. This could be step one . . . and if it took a thousand steps, well, I’d take them.

I looked at her, rolled my eyes, and said, “Jesus, mom, are you even listening to me?” Yeah, that was a little calculated to rile her up. It probably wasn’t helping, but I couldn’t seem to stop myself.

“You shall not take the Lord’s name in vain,” she roared, filled with some holy fervor.

We glared at each other for a good minute. Finally I just shrugged. “Sure, whatever, mom. I’ll tell you what . . . I’ll accept what you are when you accept what I am.”

That kind of left her speechless. We stared at each other again, until I turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to my room, I didn’t even bother slamming my door. Actually, I didn’t feel too bad about my morning’s work. I pulled out my phone and texted Gina.

“Fun morning. Mom popped in and caught me and Steph playing.” I knew Gina would understand exactly what that meant.

It took a couple of minutes for her to respond. “OMG. How bad were you being?”

“Steph was playing OBGYN . . . giving me a thorough inspection.”

I grinned to myself and added, “With her tongue.”

“Gross . . . and, OMG!! How did HH react.” HH was for Her Holiness – my mother, of course.

“Apparently I’m going to hell.”

“Naturally.”

“And I might be grounded.”

“I thought they stoned sinners?” 

“Don’t give her any ideas.”

“Just in case, I’ll gather up a few good stones.”

“Thanks! Good thing I’ve seen how you throw. Think I’ll be safe.”

“So what’s HH doing now? Boarding up your door?”

“Don’t know. It’s quiet. Praying for me?”

“And Steph too, no doubt!”

“Ha! Actually, I’m pretty sure she was checking Steph out. Maybe calling her up now. Probably wants some of that hot loving for herself.”

It took Gina a few seconds to respond. “LOL. I think I peed a little. Tried to picture Steph and HH – not pretty.”

That put a smile on my face. “Erase that from your mind or you’ll have nightmares.”

“Agreed. Hope its not too late.”

We probably texted for another hour or so. I always felt better when I could share with Gina. She made me laugh and had a way of making me see that most of the troubles I had weren’t really all that major in the big picture.

Gina suggest I come over to her place.

“Grounded . . . remember,” I wrote.

“Yeah, sure!” she replied. Gina knew me well.

I looked at the time. It was almost two. “Give me 5. HH and the rest of her coven get together soon.”

“I’m sure they’ll all be praying for you.”

“Are you kidding! HH would never tell what a freak her daughter was.”

“We don’t use that word, dear.” 

That was Gina gently reminder to watch how I talked about myself. She was kind of protective of me, and even though I seemed very casual about my sexuality, she’d seen my struggles in coming to grips with it. So that was her rule – no derogatory terms, even in jest. 

She was very good about that – well, she did call me ‘bitch’ on a regular basis (often deserved), but that wasn’t based on my sexuality.

So I replied, “Sorry! HH won’t talk about how her daughter has strayed from the path of righteousness . . . .”

“Better.”

“. . . to become a pussy eating dyke.”

“You are impossible!! Get over here!”

I knew Gina would give me shit when she saw me, but it was worth it. I was smiling now. I’d totally put the drama of the morning out of my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard the garage door opening and my mother drive off. Her and her friends from church got together every Sunday afternoon. They rotated between houses, so I’d been around to see a few of these little gatherings when they were at our house. 

Mother said they got together to read scripture and discussing how they could better serve their Lord. From what I’d seen, though, they were mostly gossiping about other women in town who weren’t quite as holy as they were and sharing snide little comments about their many failings. Can you say, ‘hypocrites’?

A minute after my mother left I was in my car and on my way to Gina’s. I knew it would make my mother’s blood boil when she found out – and I fully intended for her to find out – but I saw this as just another step on my crusade for personal freedom. I sometimes thought it was a futile mission, and I’d only get what I wanted by moving out, but I was still willing to try.

When I got to Gina’s place, I just let myself in the back door. Gina’s mother was in the kitchen and she looked up at me and smiled.

“Hey, Mrs. DeFranco, just looking for Gina.”

“Of course, Julie. She’s up in her room finishing up her homework. Why don’t you go on up.”

“Sure.” I smiled back at her. MJ – Mary Jane – was always so sweet to me. I think maybe she was just nice to everyone. How many times do you think I’d wished I had her for a mother instead of the Mother Superior? Yeah, about a hundred million . . . and counting.

When I got to Gina’s room I just walked right in.

She looked up at me sharply. “What are you doing? You can’t just barge in here without knocking. What if I was doing something private and didn’t want you to see it?”

“You mean like getting it on with Steph?” I said and grinned. 

I was surprised when Gina actually seemed to blush a little and quickly look away. She usually just ignored my attempts to shock her like that. “Maybe I’m getting a little carried away,” I thought. I wondered if I should ease up a bit.

Gina seemed to get her bearing back quickly. She raised her eyes back up an said, “No. I meant, what if I was . . . you know, wrapping a present for your birthday?”

“Uh, my birthday’s in January . . . and you already got me something.”

“I know when your birthday is,” she huffed. “It was just an example. Okay, what if I was wrapping a present for you for graduation?”

“Sounds great. What did you get me?”

Gina rolled her eyes, shook her head and threw her hands up into the air. She was surrendering. That meant I win. Perfect!

I flopped down on her bed and propped myself up on my elbow. “So, what you been up to?”

Gina laughed. “Trying not to imagine Steph and your mother.”

I had to laugh too. 

She gave me a little grin. “So, did you drive by Mandy’s place on the way over?”

Mandy Taylor was a junior on the track team. She was cute, and funny – in a flighty kind of way – and I might have told Gina – clearly by mistake – that I found her ‘interesting’. She only lived a block away from Gina’s, and I guess I’d mentioned once – again, clearly by mistake – that I’d seen her out by her house when I was on my way over. Gina had, of course, pointed out that driving by Mandy’s was not exactly the most direct route to her house. I’d told her that I like to change things up every now and again, just for variety. 

“Mmm, I understand,” she’d told me. “You mean like how Mandy’s a redhead and you usually go for blondes? That kind of ‘changing it up’?”

Gina seemed to have a great time harassing me about my personal life. Of course I told her that was only because hers was just so boring. 

She’d been dating the same guy for three years. Eric wasn’t bad, as far as high school guys went. He was good looking, I guess – I may not be an expert on that topic, though – and he did seem to treat Gina well, but I never really cared that much for him. I think the feeling was mutual. 

Gina swore he had no idea about my ‘secret identity’, but I always sensed he felt threatened by me. He might have been right, though. I truly believe that if it ever came down to him or me, Gina would be waving bye-bye to good old Eric. Maybe I was fooling myself . . . but I didn’t think so.

I assumed that because her life was so boring, Gina decided to jump right into mine. Pretty much from the first day I’d told her my apparently not-so-secret secret, she appointed herself my wing man (wing lady?) and made it clear she was prepared to help in any way she could to get me the girl of my dreams.

I still remember that first day, laying in her yard. I was feeling so good that I’d finally unburdened myself and shared my biggest secret with my best friend. Now Gina, apparently was curious.

After a few minutes of us sitting there in silence, just enjoying the sun, she asked, “So, since we’re talking about your lesbianness . . . is there anyone special in your life I should know about?”

I think I was a little bashful. Gina was the person I could talk to about anything, but still, it felt so strange talking openly about this thing I’d kept carefully hidden inside for so long (well, it appeared not nearly as well hidden as I’d thought).

I just shrugged. “No . . . no one really. It’s a little hard, you know.”

“Sure it is,” Gina replied, sounding very chipper. “But now you have me here to help you out.”

I looked up at her sharply. I felt more than a little concerned. 

She just laughed. “Don’t worry. I can be very discreet.”

Discreet was not a word I would ever have associated with Gina. I had visions of me being outed – even if not intentionally – my mid week.

I was actually pleasantly surprised when that, in fact, didn’t happen. To try to keep her in line, I’d told her, “You know, if people find out about me, they’re just going to naturally assume you’re my girlfriend.”

Everyone knew we were besties, after all, and it was pretty obvious how close we were. We did most things together and it was no real secret how often I slept over at Gina’s place. “I’m sure even your mom will believe it,” I told her. I gave her my smug, know-it-all smile.

Gina looked at me thoughtfully. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” she conceded. It didn’t really seem to bother her, though. 

She got a little grin on her face. “It’ll probably just turn Eric on, thinking about me doing it with a woman.”

“Don’t be so certain,” I told her. “I don’t think he’s my biggest fan.”

Her grin widened. “Well, then, he’ll just have to try harder to make me happy if he wants to be sure I pick him over you, won’t he?”

Yeah, Gina wasn’t at all concerned. And so much for my plan to scare her. It seemed I had just given her more motivation to out me.

But anyway, three months and counting, and my sort of secret was still sort of a secret. Unless you count Gina, and Steph, and my family, and this cute cheerleader I’d met from a neighboring school during a basketball tournament, or the pretty Asian girl down at the mall who always seemed particularly attentive whenever I dropped in to try things on (which I actually did fairly often – when she was working).

And then there were a couple of other girls – like Mandy – who I’d be happy to share with under the right circumstances.

As if she knew I was thinking of Mandy, Gina said, out of the blue, “By the way, I sat with Mandy at lunch on Friday. I have to agree with you . . . she seems nice. I think you two would make a cute couple.”

I sat there with my mouth hanging open. 

Gina and I hadn't hung out since Friday morning. She’d gone out with Eric Friday night, and then we both worked on Saturday. We’d traded texts, though . . . and no mention of Mandy.

“Um, what did you say to her?” I asked and prayed I wouldn’t regret the answer.

“Oh, not much,” Gina replied, but seemed to be only half paying attention to me because she was looking down at her phone and quickly typing something. “You know, we talked about school and stuff . . . and then I mentioned that I had a friend that was kind of into her . . . and asked her if she’d ever done it with a woman before . . . or if she’d have any interest in giving it a try.”

Gina said all this in a distracted voice while she continued to tap away on her phone.

I just stared at her, certain she was kidding me . . . but definitely not 100 percent sure.

Finally she looked up from her phone, took in the panicked look on my face, and gave me a huge grin.

“Oh, don’t worry . . . I didn’t tell her your name or anything.” She paused and looked off, as if she were thinking. Slowly she said, “Although I did mention the one who liked her was on the track team with her . . . and that she played soccer too . . . and that she was a cute brunette . . . .” She looked up at me and was giving me the big grin. “And that she had a great set of tits that any girl would love to bury her face in.”

“You are so full of shit,” I yelled her, and then covered my mouth and hoped MJ hadn’t heard me. I immediately contemplated laying a beating on her. Or maybe just tickling her until she wet herself . . . which sounded like fun. I resisted, though

Instead I stayed with the verbal abuse. “You are so full of shit,” I repeated, somewhat quieter this time, but Gina was just laughing at me.

It took her a few seconds to get over herself, but when she finally did, she said, “Okay, maybe I didn’t talk to her about all that . . . but I did have lunch with her. And I did think she was really sweet.”

Apparently my ‘wing lady’ was doing some scouting for me. I honestly wasn’t too sure how I felt about that, but I wanted to hear whatever ‘intelligence’ she’d gathered.

Gina concluded her run-down of their conversation by saying, “I think she might be a real possibility. She certainly seemed very friendly to me.” She paused for a second. “Now that I think about it . . . I got a sense that maybe she was into me.”

I groaned. “Oh, great. So now Mandy’s into you! I wonder if she’ll be asking me what I know about you and if you’re . . . you know . . . into girls.”

Gina laughed. “I can’t help it. I’m just that irresistible.”

“If she does ask me, I’m going to tell her that your thing with Eric is all for show, and that you’ve really been looking for just the right girl to come along.”

“Hmm.” She was looking off into the distance again, like she was deep in thought. “The more we talk about it, the more I’m thinking this might be fun. Mandy was awfully cute . . . .”

I shook my head and laughed. “You are such a bitch.”

Gina grinned at me. “Hey, don’t worry, this could all work out perfectly for you.”

I wondered what she was thinking, so I cocked an eyebrow. “Go on.”

“Well, you know me and Mandy would only be short term. Of course when I dump her, she’ll be devastated. That’s when you can swoop in and get her on the rebound. Give her a sympathetic shoulder and then take advantage of her fragile state. You’ll be set.”

I just shook my head. “My God, that is some kind of plan. I think you’ve been hanging out with Eric too much. That sounds like something a bunch of teenage guys would come up with.”

Gina just laughed. 

She got up from her chair, stretched and said, “Come on, lazy, let’s go for a walk. A little fresh air and exercise would do you good.”

Considering I was the one on the track team and Gina’s idea of exercise was walking from her house to her car so she could drive to school, I found myself laughing at her comment. 

She was right, though . . . it was beautiful out, so I agreed a walk would be nice.


End file.
